No pienses mal, Abuelito España
by Anniih
Summary: Sus adorados nietecitos andan de visita en su casa, pero palabras extrañas salen del cuarto nombrando a Francis quien le enseñó a Carlitos...cosas... "Tal vez con el tiempo te crecerá." "Eso mismo le dijo tía Eli a tío-abuelo Gilbo. Al final no sucedió."


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen. El personaje de Tierra del Fuego es de mi propiedad. Península de Guajira pertenece a AwesoMegami y MikuShiiiChan.

**Advertencia:** España y Francia (mención). Y la mente de España…también va para ustedes.

**Pareja:** Am… ¿CarlitosxMariana? No sé D:

.

* * *

**No pienses mal, Abuelito España**

Antonio está contento. Muy contento. Más de lo habitual. ¿Por qué? ¡Porque sus dos nietos lo han venido a ver! Lo mejor que quedaran durante una semana entera. _Fusosososo~._ Da gracias a María, Catalina, Martín y Manuel por haber pensado que los infantes necesitan el cariño cercano de su abuelo. Aunque…la presencia de Lovino le hace mucha falta. ¡Por dios! ¡Es la abuelita! ¿Cómo tan desconsiderado? Al principio pensó en llamar a Gilbert para hacerle compañía, pero mejor no, ya que de seguro que Carlitos incentivará a Mariana a que se fueran con el prusiano…y no quiere eso.

Ahora se encuentra un poco solo. Mira al lado del sillón encontrándose con Como tú, y ella le baló. ¿Se podrá comunicar con una oveja? ¿Existe ese idioma? ¿En qué escuela? ¿Por qué piensa en el idioma de una oveja? No lo sabe prefiriendo mirar a…nada. Puede ir a prepararles un postre, un arroz con leche. ¡Y lo compartirán! El español se levanta yendo a la cocina a…obviamente a cocinar. Al terminar con una pequeña mancha de leche en los labios pasando su dedo por ahí, cogiendo tres platos con arroz con leche. Se dirige al cuarto donde yacen jugando detrás de la puerta. Así es, está cerrada. Se mira y las manos las tiene ocupadas. Deja los platos en la mesa y se detiene al oír una conversación que le llama la atención.

― ¿Qué es eso?

Oye España dando un pestañeo y posando las manos en la puerta. Está seguro que esa es la vocecita de su nietecita.

― ¿No…no lo conoces?

No está equivocado, esa es la voz de su nietecito. ¿De que estarán hablando? No quiere ser metiche, pero es por precaución, después de todo los cuida, y si les pasara algo malo…él sería comida para los tiburones. ¡Deben de saber que es un buen abuelo! Bueno…es exagerado. De seguro están jugando. Surca lo labios de una manera tierna.

―No. Nunca he visto algo así.

―Tus mamás no te…

―No. Le pregunté a papá Vene pero se enojó y no me contestó. Es extraño. ¿Puedo acercarme?

Antonio río un poco al solo pensar que la venezolana le impidiera jugar.

― ¿Eh? Es-es que…mi mamá dijo que nadie lo puede tocar…

― ¿Por qué no?

―Eh…no sé. Dijiste que es extraño y no lo conoces. ¿Vos no tenés?

―No tengo eso. Mira, no tengo algo así.

Puso más oído en esto último. ¿No lo tiene? ¿Extraño? Comienza a sonar bastante… ¡No puede ser! Ellos son muy chicos, además no saben sobre esas _cosas_. Y-y…que nadie lo puede tocar…le da escalofríos.

―…Es…raro.

― ¿Por qué a ti te crece y a mí no?

―Tal vez con el tiempo te crecerá.

―Eso mismo le dijo tía Eli a tío-abuelo Gilbo. Al final no sucedió.

¿Elizaveta a Gilbert? Esa historia le suena.

_*Tiempo de reacción*_

¡No es cierto! No puede ser _eso_. Pero… ¿Cómo ellos saben sobre lo de Hungría con Gilbert cuando eran chicos? ¿Cómo saben que Hungría pensó que era un chico? ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Acaso está sucediendo lo mismo con estos pequeñines? ¡¿Marianita cree que es un chico?

Cálmate Antonio, cálmate. Respira~.

Es totalmente tonto pensar algo así. Son ingenuos aun. Oh, bueno…si no se equivoca Francis le enseñó a Carlitos de donde provienen los bebés de una manera sana, cosa que le pareció que sería el fin del mundo.

―Tal vez si lo acaricias crecerá, siempre lo hago. O cuando me aburro.

― ¿Y cómo se hace?

―Mirá, che. Es re-fácil. Tío Francis me enseñó. Se hace de arriba hacia abajo.

¡¿Q-qué? ¡¿Francis? ¡¿Qué le enseñó aparte de la _clasecita_? Siente el rostro ruborizarse al solo creer, pensar y escucharlos.

Puede pensar cualquier cosa proveniente de Francia pero… ¡Que le enseñe ese tipo de _cosas_ a un niño es lo más pervertido que puede llegar a ser! ¡Y de seguro Chile no dudará en castrar al francés!

― ¿Lo puedo hacer yo?

Continúa escuchando apegando la oreja en la puerta, si esto llega muy lejos…

― ¿To-tocarlo? ―tartamudea algo tímido. Eso es lo que escucha.

―Sí. Para aprender.

―Eh…sí…podés tocarlo.

¡Llegan lejos! ¡Muy lejos! ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡No puede permitirlo! Entonces, España decidido abre la puerta con el alma en un hilo…y rojo.

― ¡Alto! ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo? ¡Vosotros son unos niños! ―entra altanero.

― ¿Abuelo? ―se preguntan sorprendidos ambos pequeños sentados en el suelo.

― ¿Por qué gritas así? ―decide preguntar Tierra del Fuego sin entender nada al igual Península de Guajira.

― ¿Qué están haciendo…? ―tiene un tic en el ojo izquierdo viendo que no hacen nada de _eso_…

―Jugando al Nintendo DS donde debes cuidar una mascota. ―responde Mariana mostrando entre sus manos el aparatito tecnológico.

― ¿Eso…estaban haciendo? Pe-pero… ―no quiere creer que su mente le haya jugado todo mal, de un mal pensamiento sucio, es que… ¿cómo no va a pensar mal si mencionan a Francia?― ¿Por qué nombraron a Francis?

―Tío Francis me enseñó apresurar el crecimiento del perrito. ―habla el fueguino.

Se da una palmada en el rostro por su estúpida mente tan…sucia. Mucha junta con Francis le está haciendo mal. Luego curva los labios mostrando una sonrisa de amor acercándose a los menores pidiendo todo lo que estaban haciendo al estar afuera escuchándolos, cosa que le parece extraña que Carlitos ande interesado en tecnología. Él le contesta que es solo porque es un juego de cuidar a los animalitos, además que Mariana no sabía cómo hacer crecer a su cachorro, hasta tuvo que pedirle a su papá María que lo hiciera. Ella se enojó porque no tenía tiempo –según la venezolana-. Manuel fue diferente. Le enseñó un poco sin mucho interés pero dejando en claro que la mascota de su hijo nadie la puede tocar, porque~…no pueden y punto. Sin embargo, al tener problemas con el juego, pidió ayuda a Francis, este muy a gusto en ayudarle.

Ah, claro, lo de Elizaveta con Gilbert. Es lo mismo. Prusia se compró de esos juegos criando un pollo y haciendo competencia a la húngara para ver quien crecía más rápido. Una tonta competencia.

― ¿Por qué tantas preguntas abuelito? ―la de orbes verdes ladea la cabeza con inocencia estando sentada en las piernas del español.

― ¿Eh? ―suelta una tonta risa. Obviamente no les dirá― Para…para…para jugar. Esa cosa debe ser entretenida. Podemos jugar cuando llegue abuelita Lovi ―les sonríe abrazando a la pequeña y se acuerda que tiene los platos afuera de la habitación―. ¿Quieren comer? Le hice…

―Paella no. ―interrumpe el isleño quien yace en la orilla de la cama.

―No es paella. Le hice arroz con leche.

― ¿Dónde están? ―Mariana da un salto apoyando los pies en el suelo frente al país.

―En la mesa de la sala están los platos, mi pequeña.

― ¡Iré a buscarlos! ―dice animada saliendo en traer el postre.

Ambos del sexo masculino quedan callados. El español sonríe levemente dando un 'pokeo' a la mejilla del fueguino. Este voltea todo serio.

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Quieres ir donde el tío-abuelo Gilbert?

― ¡Sí, vayamos donde el tío-abuelo Gilbo! ―exclama la chica regresando con los postres, entregándolos a cada uno.

Tierra del Fuego únicamente acierta con la cabeza, sosteniendo la cuchara con la mano, y con la otra el plato.

―Perfecto. Después de comer, se me van a dar un baño y llamaré a abuelita Lovi para que nos acompañe. ―propuso feliz antes de dar la primera probada.

La venezolana-colombiana vuelve a exclamar dando apoyo en ir a visitar al prusiano, también que los acompañe el italiano sureño, que quizás no estará muy de acuerdo.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Asfajdajfaeadsa. Aunque Toñito sea un amor en cuidar niños sobre todo sus nietecitos, la mente le jugó una muy mala pasada. ¿Cómo no lo iba a pensar? Nombraron a Francis, obvia que tendría que pensar en "eso" xD. Todavía me quedan fic's y oneshot que terminar, la mayoría están a la mitad, voy a morir. Y justo ahora estoy con otro oneshot tan…algo parecido a esto. Espero subirlo en pocas horas más.

Y…am… ¡esto tengo que compartirlo con ustedes! ¡Mi radar fujoshi hetaliano me lo pide! Hoy, recién en las noticias de la noche dieron los partidos de futbol, juro que morí totalmente con Francia y Brasil. Los dos calentones, aunque Francis le dio el gol a Lucianito x3.

Después mostraron el de Alemania con Italia, ¡Ahí sí que morí yéndome al otro lado del mundo! ¡Dios! Estaba en el living y me reí sola xD mi mamá preguntó de qué me reía, yo "nada, me acordé de algo". Ese "algo" es imaginar a Feliciano gritando "¡Fútbol! ¡Alemania, Alemania! ¡No me golpees tan fuerte, ve~!". Terminaron empate a 1. Ludwig fue considerado(?).

Luego siguió Holanda 3, Austria 1. Me mee de la risa. El señorito podrido jugando fútbol… _¡Hahahahahahaha~!_ Holanda le dio duró. Roderich, solo sirves para tocar el piano y los cinco metros de Gilbert =3

Y los otros partido no tienen nada de fujoshi…la verdad nop xD

Eso quería compartir.

Adasjfajfeioaefasd.

Saludos!

Bye bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
